


Feelings dance

by Gluck



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: He was alone in a field, and memories were dancing in his mind.





	Feelings dance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello ! 
> 
> It's the first time I write something in english, so I hope it's understable. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. I first wrote it in french (and it's way better) but eh, I tried my best. That's all I guess hehe.

The sun was shining on his tanned skin. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly open whistled a well known melody, and his foot hit the grass of the plain he was lying on. His arms were crossed behind his head and his fingers were playing with some of his own hair. He opened his eyes ; and observed the blue sky and the birds who authorized him to watch their flying ballet. The corners of his mouth turned up , and he loudly stretched while sitting crossed-legged. He looked at his right ; and at his left. He lost his gaze in this huge bright and green landscape in front of him. The weather was particularly nice today. His smile widened again. He listened carefully, and notice with pleasure that he was alone with the soft sound of the wind.

The war ended few months ago. Losses have been important for the Yssolians, and life has been difficult. But, now, everything was alright. Everybody left for their own adventures, sometimes accompanied with their lovers. His mother left at the other side of the world, following Vaike. The fighter asked their son if he wanted to go too, but he refused because he wanted to give them some privacy. He would be born in a few months, after all. He smiled at this kind of weird thought. The “him” of this present who grow up with his loving parents, and would never know the atrocities of the war. 

It was still difficult for him to be the Future him. And his life was here, now. The world he knew and came from faded shortly after he left it. That they all left it. He missed his friends, honestly. He thought that he should find a way to contact them. They all found a new goal ; something they wanted to do, something which would lead them to a bright future.

This thought made him think about himself. He flirted with so many girls that the one he really liked lost all interest for him. A sad smile appeared on his face while he wondered where was Severa now. And who was with her.

He shook his head to make this gloomy thoughts go away. He was alone, and his legs got itchy. He really needed to move. He took a deep breath and let go a liberating scream. Nobody could watch or see him, it was the perfect occasion. He wanted to dance for a few days now, but had no occasion to. From his parents, he got the same blond hair and tanned skin than Vaike. He got his unconditional love for dance from his mother. And like Olivia, he could no stand to dance in front of people. 

He shot in his bag who landed near his sword and shield. The plane was empty. He hobbled on his both legs. And he swirled. He seemed to know by hears all his movements, like he executed them thousand times – which was very likely. He danced, happy, in a total improvisation. Everything around him disappeared but the sound of his feet on the grass, the melody he was whistling and the music played in his head. 

He was not a man of war, definitely. Being a mercenary was kind of funny ; he learned how to fight thanks to the dance and was formidable because of this, but... Nothing was worth the dance. “Nothing or nobody”, he heard from his own voice, a few months ago. A bitter taste stemmed from his memory in his mouth. He took him a long time to admit it to his friends, even longer to admit it to himself, but he assumed it, now. His dance rhythm became much more soft, much more slow, much more melancholic. A lot of memories came back to him. Some bursts of laughter, smiles, and winks, some secrets shared with him only. 

He thought about his last talk with Severa. It has been less than a year since, but he felt like it has been ages he did not see her smirk. He even missed her pout. He moved faster. He tried to forget her, and wooed every single girl he met. Most of them ignored him, but some showed some interest. However, the majority of them were boring as hell. Whereas Severa.... He was just obsessed with her. 

A shadow planed on him – probably a cloud ? -, and another grew in his heart. 

He missed her.

He missed her more that he never missed dance. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hope that she was actually jealous when he flirted with someone else. He also wanted to make her understand she was the only girl he's been sincere with. He wanted to see her become annoyed when she was taking care of her long hair. He wanted to touch them, to caress them and to bury his nose in it so he could smell its fruity smell. He wanted to hear her embarrassed tone of voice every time he was making her a compliment. He wanted to hear her say his name, with her so special voice... 

“Iñigo!”

He stopped dancing. His sight was blured by uncontrollable tears, and he felt like hammers were hitting every single part of his head. His cheeks were burning. How many time did he spend dancing ? The sun was just a vague circle, whose colour was drawing in the sky. Pink, like his cheeks he imagined. 

He angrily wiped his tears, soon replaced by new ones. 

He felt his heart wrench. 

“Ugh...  
Iñigo …. ?”

He turned back, sure he was the tragic victim of some auditory hallucinations. He sniffed, and saw three silhouettes walking to him. Three. A big one, a normal one, and a smaller who looked like...

“Severa...”

His voice was barely audible, like a whisper.

She was here. She was really here. At this moment, he did not care about anything but her. Her and her inability to maintain eye contact, her cute pout, her long hair softly dancing around her. He  
moved forward, with no idea of what he could do. His steps became faster, and he was almost running now. A glimmer of hope formed in his stomach. 

And a bump on his forehead after he was suddenly hit and stopped by the biggest shadow. He fell on his bum. 

“Ge-Gerome ! Why-why did you do that?” asked the middle-size silhouette.  
“I dont... He arrived so fast, I did not like it”

He offered his hands at the dancer, on the ground. The dancer, groggy, looked up and notice his friend's shadow in the light. He took his hand and stood up. Noire stood closely to Gerome, a fierce Wyvern ryder. She shyly smiled and waved, and he did the same. He heard a cough behind him and looked back. 

Severa was here, looking everywhere but at him. Her cheeks were pinked, and she seemed uncomfortable in her boots. She opened her lips to say something.

He acted fast. He took her in his arms, tighten her as strong as he could. Severa let a little scream go away, surprised. She obviously would push him back. No ? But she did not. Maybe she liked the hand of the dancer in her back. Maybe that she did not want to make him cry. Or maybe was she just happy to see him back.

Bewildered, she frowned and closed her eyes while hug him back. She heard him chuckle and step back. The sharp comment she was about to say stayed stuck in her throat when the lips of the dancer touched her forehead. She wildly blushed and hide her face in the sides of the shirt of the young man. 

“So... Tired of wooing everybody who look at you ?”  
“Tired of.. what ?”

He eventually stepped back so he could see the face of the girl. She crossed her arms, and looked at something behind Iñigo. Something, or someone. Two people actually. Gerome sighed, and took Noire by the hand to walk away. Iñigo raised an eyebrow. 

Severa sowed her gaze in the brown pupils of the dancer.

“I thought...”she said, blushing. “About everything you said to me. Before we all split. “  
“Well, not all, apparently. Do you travel with Noire and Gerome since a long time ?” asked Iñigo, smiling.  
“...no. Yes. I was afraid about Noire. A little bit. But I think she's in good hands with him.”  
“Yeah, he's so manly...”  
“Iñigo ! I'm trying to say something important here!”  
“Haha sorry, Severa! But I am sooo happy to see you that I could smile for ever!”

Severe felt her heart missed a hearbeat.

“Well, that's also the reason I'm here...”  
“Oh ?”  
“All the silly things you said.. About me being pretty or-”  
“Yes, I was thinking all of that.” He said before she could finish. “I've always been honest with you.”

He smiled, but looked suddenly serious. He took the hand of the young lady and put it to his lips. 

“The war is over since what … ? Seven months ? Eight ?”  
“.. I guess.”  
“So it has been seven months you told me I was annoying you and-”  
“Come on!”

She was the one who did not let him finish, this time.

“I was not thinking what I said !” She was almost screaming. “Not at all, but... You-you just were here, flirting with every silly girl you saw ! How could I think you were serious?!”

She made her best to not keen. She looked around to find her words, clenched fists. Iñigo put his hands on her shoulder, and leaned a little bit so they could have the same height. His loving smile was still on his lips. 

“I'm sorry. I've been awful.”  
“Yes, you have ! But... I'm here now, sooo...”

Her gaze flew away again. Iñigo could not stop himself to think she has never been as beautiful than she was now.

“Well, we... Raah, don't stand here like an idiot, help me!”  
“Heheheh you are adorable, Severa.”

He kissed her on the forehead again, and stayed in this position a few seconds.

“But you're right. We lost enough time.” he said, lips against her hair.  
“...”  
“Severa...”  
“..What?”  
“I love you more than I love dancing.”

Severa opened wild eyes. She could not hold back a laugh. 

“I can cope with that.”

She was shining. 

“..hehe!”

He hugged her again, making her feet leave the ground, whirling together. And he only stopped when he felt the lips of the mercenary on his.


End file.
